Just Go To Bed
by Xx - Deliora - xX
Summary: My most detailed one yet - Yay! Anyway, this was a request for my friend. It's her OC (She asked that she remained anonymous, but I had to describe that gorgeous white hair of hers x3) and Ichigo. No hate on fancouples, okay? Okay. Good. This was based on a mature roleplay she had before :)


"I-Ichigo…" She barely managed to find her voice as the orange-haired boy took a step closer. The sickly sweet scent hanging around him suggested cologne, and she sighed softly at the delicious smell. "Isn't it a little late for you to be out?" She questioned.

She had a point. The moon had nearly reached its peak in the night sky. A smile settled across his face. "Nah." He answered simply. He put one hand against the wall, beside her head, and drew his face just inches from hers. "I thought it'd be nice to see you again."

She blushed, the moonlight hitting her face and illuminating her eyes. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, and she smiled softly. "R-Really?" She murmured shyly.

"Yes." He answered, smiling more as he watched her cheeks turn pink. With his other hand, he touched her cheek. "Did you miss me?" He asked softly, wondering what she did when he was gone for so long.

She stiffened at his touch, but quickly melted into his hand, leaning against it slightly. "Yes…" She sighed softly. "I was worried about you." She murmured silently. Before she could murmur anything else, soft lips fell on hers. She was surprised at first, but she returned the kiss with equal passion. No one was around, anyway. Why did it matter?

His fingers brushed through her long, silky hair, his milky brown eyes drifting closed. For a moment the pair remained locked together, their passion balancing each other out, even as their desires increased.

She pressed her hips to his, her tongue exploring his mouth. The feelings she felt now were nothing like before. The butterflies in her stomach were gone, replaced with desire. Finally, they broke apart, their breathing labored from their long kiss.

Ichigo watched her for a moment, his eyes tracing her features, lit by the moon's light. He then lightly picked her up, and walked back towards her house. He pushed open the unlocked door, shutting and locking it behind them. Fortunately, she was home alone that night.

With a light giggle, she disappeared upstairs, in her room. Ichigo pursued her, repeating the previous process with the door, before climbing onto her bed, where she lay on the fluffy covers. He kept himself propped up over her. In this situation, he was clearly dominant. He liked the thought of it.

She smiled brightly up at him. "You know," She began, interrupting the silence, "I always did like your hair. It's unique." She awarded herself a faint pink blush from Ichigo at that, and she chuckled to herself at his response. She pulled him back into a deep, passionate kiss.

She always did know how to put him on the defensive. Never before had he met a girl that kept him on his toes. He rarely had good come-backs for her comments, but that's okay. He liked it that way. He slid her tank top off her shoulders and over her head, leaving her in just her bra. He then pushed off her shorts, smirking a bit at her blush.

"Ichigo!" She squealed, feeling unusually exposed. Her cheeks were a rosy red as she looked away, closing her eyes. "I feel really exposed like this…" She murmured shyly. After a moment's hesitation, she looked up at him again, and this time he wasn't wearing anything but his boxers. As if it was even possible, she somehow blushed deeper and looked away again.

Now that he had her on the defensive, for once, he took his chance and he pressed his mouth against her neck, trailing kisses down to her collar bone before trailing back up again to suck teasingly on her lower neck. She gasped a bit as he did so, and she could feel his lips curl into a smirk against her skin. He nipped her there, feeling her pulse beneath his lips. It seemed to quicken as he did so.

She tangled her fingers into his hair, sliding back slightly in response. By now she knew her mere gasps and squeaks would escalate. She had to contain herself, especially in front of Ichigo-Kun. Unfortunately, she was too distracted to notice that her bra was now gone and tossed aside. She squealed rather loudly as his hands gripped her now exposed breasts, massaging lightly.

"This is for always putting me on the defensive." He muttered into her ear. He brushed his thumbs over her peaks, enjoying her squeaks of frustration and pleasure. It was cute, that she still refused to be the less dominant of the two. Oh, how he'd prove her wrong.

The moment he had dropped his guard, she pushed him over, pinning him against the sheets. Her long white hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back, like silky snow. "You really want to prove me wrong?" She asked in a mocking tone, as if she had read his mind. At his slight surprise, she rested her hips against his, setting her forehead against his as well. "That's not how you treat a girl."

"It isn't?" He tilted his head slightly, trailing his fingers down her sides to rest at her lower back. "What a shame, guess I don't know any better." He smiled mischievously.

She grinded against him on purpose, earning a low growl from him as he gritted his teeth. She could feel him now beneath her, and she returned the same smirk he had given her before. "Are you excited?" She murmured as she lowered herself against him, playing with a strand of his fiery hair.

"So what if I am?" He challenged right back, sliding off her panties. She did the same to him before he could object. "I guess that makes two of us, no?" He mocked. With one hand, he moved it between her legs. She opened her mouth to complain, but all that came out was a moan as he pushed a finger into her. "Don't howl. Isn't that what you were against doing this entire time?"

"Ichi… go! That's not…fair…" She hissed between a moan and gasps. "You really like… teasing me…" Her bright emerald green eyes glared into his smooth brown. Her defiance mixing with his mockery. She didn't like it, not at all. He didn't give her a chance to murmur another word as he returned his lips to hers, pushing her over so that he was on top.

She put her head back with a moan, giving up on fighting him any longer. He'd won this round. But this fight was long from over. Not only that, but his own spiritual energy was affecting hers. As if that was helping. She whimpered softly as his presence disappeared within her.

"You gave up quickly." He remarked, pulling himself over top of her dominantly. For a moment he watched her through narrow eyes. He could feel her spirit energy reacting with his, doubling in its strength. Perhaps she couldn't control it. He smirked and kissed her neck again. "You better watch it, your energy's all over the place."

"That's not my fault!" She complained, pouting a bit as she glared at him. "If you hadn't—" She didn't get to finish what she was saying as he pressed into her, hushing her with a loud moan. "What was that, princess?" He murmured into her ear.

She straddled him almost on instinct, burying her face into his neck. She'd get him for this. Later, anyway. Right now, she didn't stand a chance. Hell, she couldn't even keep quiet for thirty seconds. Her cries only worsened as he went faster, as if he was punishing her for being stubborn.

Now that he thought about it, this was the only time she was being obedient towards him. He liked the thought of that. He tightened his grip on her silky white hair, groaning uncontrollably as she kissed his neck lightly, tracing his chest with her fingertips. It was so light, that it almost tickled.

Her back arched a bit, and she cried out one last time, waves of pleasure flowing down her spine to the very tips of her toes. She held him tighter, her nails pricking the skin on his shoulders as she did so.

He pressed into her once more, growling a bit as he bit back a loud groan as he hit his release. After releasing within her, he reluctantly pulled out and let himself fall onto the bed beside her. For a moment the pair simply enjoyed the final quivers of pleasure, panting a bit as they caught their breath.

"So," he broke the silence, "What happens tomorrow?"

"Just go to bed."


End file.
